The present disclosure relates to a power supplying apparatus having a synchronous rectifier on a secondary side synchronized with switching on a primary side.
Recently, various types of electronic apparatuses, such as computers, display apparatuses, various control apparatuses, and the like, have been used to meet various user demands in various locations such as in homes, offices, factories, and the like.
An internal or external power supplying apparatus for supplying required driving power may be used in electronic apparatuses in order for the electronic apparatuses to perform various operations that meet various user demands.
The power supplying apparatus may generally use a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) scheme due to such advantages as power conversion efficiency, miniaturizability, and the like.
The power supplying apparatus using the switched-mode power supply (SMPS) scheme as described above may switch power input to the primary side of a transformer, transfer the power to the secondary side of the transformer, and rectify the transferred power on the secondary side to output direct current (DC) power appropriate for use.
Therefore, generally, as in a power supplying apparatus disclosed in the Related Art below, a synchronous rectifier (SR) synchronized with switching on the primary side is used in a rectifying stage on a secondary side to significantly decrease conduction loss.
The SR should be synchronized with the switching in the primary side such that the SR is switched on at the time the primary side is switched off and the SR is switched off at the time the primary side is switched on. However, switching of the SR may be delayed, such that the synchronous rectifier may be switched on while the primary side is switched on, which may cause problems in that output power may be unstable or a dielectric breakdown of the SR or another element may occur.